wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Legion
World of Warcraft: Legion is the 6th World of Warcraft expansion after Warlords of Draenor. It was officially announced on Thursday, August 6, 2015 by Tom Chilton at Gamescom 2015.World of Warcraft Expansion Unveiling at Gamescom – Live Stream August 6 It is expected to be released on or before September 16, 2016.Legion pre-order slideshow banner on Battle.net (or local copy)Legion pre-order promo background on Battle.net Plot and setting Doom comes for the Alliance and the Horde as a great burning shadow falls over Azeroth. In this dire new chapter of the Warcraft saga, the demonic Burning Legion has returned, seeking to call forth their fallen leader — the dark titan Sargeras, Ravager of Worlds. As destruction rains across Azeroth, its heroes must seek salvation among the ruins of the Broken Isles, doomed center of ancient night elf civilization and birthplace of myths dating back to the world’s creation. In the face of hopeless odds, they must learn to master mighty Artifacts — legendary weapons that hold the potential to bring down the corrupted armies of the Legion — and strike an infernal pact with the dread Demon Hunters of the Illidari ... accursed followers of the infamous Illidan the Betrayer. The expansion is set after the events of Warlords of Draenor and returns to the prime universe where heroes brace to defend Azeroth from a third invasion of the Burning Legion. To prevent a successful attempt to bring Sargeras back into Azeroth, heroes must retrace the steps of Maiev Shadowsong to the Broken Isles as she chased Illidan to the Tomb of Sargeras in hopes of finding some forgotten tools in their new fight, including the Pillars of Creation. They also need to find the new portal in the mysterious island chain that was opened by Gul'dan (a powerful orc warlock), who came from the alternate-timeline universe of Draenor. Players must be careful, as Gul'dan may know more about the region than potentially anyone who was still alive. At the end of Warlords of Draenor, the combined Alliance-Horde forces believe they have stopped Gul'dan from completing the full return of the Burning Legion in the alternate timeline. Khadgar fortells that Gul'dan was not destroyed during the assault on , and was sent to Azeroth in the original timeline, and has found a way to bring the original Burning Legion to attack Azeroth once again and ultimately summon Sargeras, the Legion's creator. Due to its remote location, the Burning Legion had waited patiently to invade Azeroth the third time in the original timeline, and has managed to grow larger and stronger than any in the history of Azeroth. New features *Level cap raised to 110 *Additional character slot added. *To help the heroes of Azeroth prepare for the coming invasion, World of Warcraft: Legion will allow players to boost one character to level 100, including a newly created character, quickly getting them primed and ready to battle the Burning Legion alongside their friends. *Honor System: Fight for fame, glory, and a range of new PvP-specific powers as you face the opposing faction in Arenas and Battlegrounds. **Introduction of Honor Ranks and Honor Bonuses **Introduction of Prestige Ranks **Portrait badges based on PvP ranks *Class Orders, Order Halls and followers: Whether you’re paladin or warlock, unite fellow NPC members of your class’s order to carry out missions at your command. *New hero class — Demon Hunter: Unleash the demon within as an all-new melee hero class gifted with preternatural mobility—and the ability to metamorphose into hellish new forms. *New continent - Broken Isles: Discover the fate of a lost night elf civilization, confront twisted fragments of the Emerald Nightmare, and hunt agents of the Legion in all-new zones. **New zones: ***Azsuna ***The Broken Shore ***Highmountain ***Stormheim ***Suramar ***Thal'Dranath Wowhead Legion DB|url=http://legion.wowhead.com/zone=8054/thaldranath|title=Thal'Dranath|accessdate=30-Nov-2015}} ***Val'sharah **New dungeons: ***Black Rook Hold ***Darkheart Thicket ***Eye of Azshara ***Halls of Valor ***Helheim ***Neltharion's Lair ***Suramar City ***Vault of the Wardens ***Violet Hold **New raids: ***Emerald Nightmare ***Suramar Palace *New worlds - Mar'dun: Created by Sargeras before his fall to capture demons and part of the demon hunter starting experience *New world bosses *Artifacts (36 to encompass all specializations): Smite the Legion with legendary weapons of lore. Earn Artifact power to unlock abilities and traits, and customize your weapon to suit your needs. **Trees for further spell/ability customization **Appearance customization **Artifact forms for Feral Druids *Improved transmogrification system *Improved social features Major characters and mobs ;Main characters * - Legendary Watcher * - Vicious satyr Nightmare Lord * - Heir to Stormwind * - Naga commander * - Ruler of Gilneas * - Highmountain ruler of the hostile drogbar * - Archmagi of The Kirin Tor * - Chieftain of the Stormreaver clan * - Dark Lady of the Forsaken * - Future and past lord of Outland ;Boss mobs * of the vrykul Pre-purchase/Pre-order details ;US Available for pre-purchase after BlizzCon 2015. * Pre-purchase: Has been enabled since November 5th 2015. * Pre-purchasing Legion grants early access to the new Demon Hunter class prior to the expansion's release and also to an instant character boost token to level 100. * Internet connection, Battle.net registration, and desktop application required. * Digital Deluxe items will be available on or before the release of the game. * Subscription required. * Requires World of Warcraft and Warlords of Draenor. ;EU Available for pre-order after BlizzCon 2015 (not sure when pre-purchase will be available). * Pre-order: Game is expected to release on or before September 21, 2016. * Pre-ordering Legion grants early access to the new Demon Hunter class prior to the expansion's release. * Internet connection, Battle.net registration, and desktop application required. * Digital Deluxe items will be available on or before the release of the game. * Subscription required. * Requires World of Warcraft and Warlords of Draenor. * All applicable included. Media Images ;From BlizzCon 2015 Rogue Mythic Raid Gear.png|Rogue Mythic raid gear Rogue PvP Gear.png|Rogue PvP gear Warlock Mythic Raid Gear.png|Warlock Mythic raid gear Warlock PvP Gear.png|Warlock PvP gear Verus.png|Verus (artifact?) BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art_of_The_God_King.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art1.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art10.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art11.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art12.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art13.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art14.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art15.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art3.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art6.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art7.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art8.png BlizzCon_Legion_concept_art9.png BlizzCon_Legion_High_Mountain_Tauren_housing_concept.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_city_concept_art.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_city_concept_art2.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_The_Nightborne_outcast.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_The_Nightborne_withered_concept_art.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_The_Nightborne.png BlizzCon_Legion_Suramar_tree_concept_art.png BlizzCon Legion concept art5.png ;Artwork LegionArt.jpg LegionArt1.jpg LegionArt2.jpg LegionArt3.jpg LegionArt4.jpg LegionArt5.jpg LegionArt6.jpg LegionArt7.jpg LegionArt8.jpg LegionArt9.jpg LegionArt10.jpg LegionArt11.jpg LegionArt12.jpg LegionArt13.jpg LegionArt14.jpg LegionArt15.jpg LegionArt16.jpg The making of the Legion cinematic ;Start with a bunch of sketches Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_9.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_4.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_10.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_3.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_2.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene1.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together5.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together4.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together3.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together2.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together1.png ;King Wrynn Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 3.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 4.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 5.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 7.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 13.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 14.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 1.png Varian_3d_model.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 6.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 8.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 9.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 10.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 11.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 12.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 15.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 16.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 17.png Legion cinematic - making King Wrynn come to life 18.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_27.png Anduin mini oil painiting for compass.png|Prince Anduin BlizzCon2015 Varian painting.png|Concept art of Varian for Legion cinematic ;Sylvanas Windrunner Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_screenclip_animation.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_screenclip_animation2.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_screenclip_animation3.png Sylvanas_concept_art_for_Legion.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_facial_modeling.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_live_actor2_.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_live_actor_.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_facial_modeling_features.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_facial_modeling_skin_detail.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_finished_model3.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_finished_model2.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_finished_model.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_armor_set.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_armor_set_modeled3.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_armor_set_modeled2.png Slyvanas_for_Legion_cinematic_armor_set_modeled1.png Horde air ship Sylvanas models.png Horde air ship Sylvanas in cinematic.png ;The Alliance Gunship & the Horde Airship Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_15.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_14.png Blizzcon_Legion_trailer_gunship1.png Varian's_crewmen_on_the_gunship.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene2.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_26.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_25.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_24.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_23.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_22.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene20.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene17.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_17.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_16.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_19.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_18.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene4.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_12.png Horde_air_ship_3D_concept.png Horde_air_ship_concept_art.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_13.png Legion cinematic Varian and the gunship scene18.png Horde_air_ship.png ;The Environment Legion_cinematic_base_image_for_reefs_prior_to_adding_ships.png Legion_cinematic_base_image_for_broken_isles.png Legion_cinematic_base_image_for_reefs_prior_to_adding_ships.png ;The Demons Legion_cinematic_Felbat_demon1.png Legion_cinematic_Felbat_demon2.png Legion_cinematic_Felbat_demon3.png Legion_cinematic_Felbat_demon4.png Legion_cinematic_Felbat_demon5.png Legion_cinematic_Felguard_demon1.png Legion_cinematic_Felguard_demon2.png Legion_cinematic_Felguard_demon3.png Legion_cinematic_Infernal_demon2.png Legion_cinematic_Infernal_demon1.png ;Building the Fleet Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene15.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene14.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene11.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene12.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene13.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene16.png Maiden's_Fancy_Ship_reused_model_from_Cataclysm.png Maiden's_Fancy_Ship_in_Pandaria_cinematic.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_20.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene_21.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene8.png Legion cinematic Varian and the gunship scene10.png|How did that get in there? Legion cinematic Varian and the gunship scene9.png ;Putting it all together Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together8.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together7.png Legion_cinematic_putting_it_together6.png Legion_cinematic_Infernal_demon3.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene6.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene21.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene19.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene16.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene7.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene5.png Legion_cinematic_Varian_and_the_gunship_scene3.png Legion_cinematic_final_steps1.png Legion_cinematic_final_steps4.png Legion_cinematic_final_steps5.png Legion cinematic Varian and the gunship scene 11.png Pre-BlizzCon 2015 ;From Gamescom 2015 Highmountain.png|High Mountain, part of the new Broken Isles continent. Stormheim.png|Stormheim, part of the new Broken Isles continent. Suramar.png|Suramar, part of the new Broken Isles continent. azsuna.png|Azsuna, part of the new Broken Isles continent. valsharah.png|Val'sharah, part of the new Broken Isles continent. nightsaberfangs.png|Fangs of the First Nightsaber, the new Artifact for Feral Druids. dungeonslist.png|The list of Dungeons in the Broken Isles from the Legion reveal at Gamescom 2015. Blackrookhold.png|Black Rook Hold, a new Dungeon in the Broken Isles. Vaultofthewardens.png|Vault of the Wardens, a new Dungeon in the Broken Isles. ;Screenshots LegionSS.jpg LegionSS1.jpg LegionSS2.jpg LegionSS5.jpg|Val'sharah ;Misc File:Legion-box-art.png Audio ;From BlizzCon 2015 File:Blizzcon_2015_-_Warcraft_Movie_Press_Event|By MMO Champion (audio kind of low volume) Videos File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_Trailer_100_or_Bust!| From World of Warcraft File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_Intro_Trailer|Basically same as Cinematic Trailer ;From BlizzCon 2015 File:4_Hardcore_Fans_React_to_World_of_Warcraft_Legion_-_IGN_Access|From IGN Access with Hunter Pence File:World_of_Warcraft_Blizzcon_2015_Community_Recap File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_Q%26A_(blizzcon_2015)|By Fredrik Thorslund (presumably pulled from Virtual Ticket) File:Blizzcon_2015_-_Ion_Hazzikostas_Interview|By MMO Champion File:Cory_Stockton_WoW_Systems_Interview_-_Blizzcon_2015_(Reupload)|By Wowhead File:Blizzcon_2015_-_World_of_Warcraft_Legion_-_Cory_Stockton_interview_Blizzplanet|By Blizzplanet File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_Cinematic_Trailer|Varian and Sylvanas encounter the Burning Legion while heading to the Broken Isles File:BlizzCon_2015_Opening_Ceremony File:Blizzcon_2015_Pet_-_Murkidan|By MMO Champion ;From Gamescom 2015 File:World of Warcraft Expansion Unveiling at Gamescom – Live Stream August 6 File:Warlords of Draenor The Story So Far… File:World of Warcraft Cinematic Teaser|Legion teaser with Gul'dan finding Illidan File:World of Warcraft Legion – Feature Overview File:World of Warcraft Legion - Official Gamescom 2015 Demon Hunter Teaser Trailer Notes * Dalaran will be moving to the Broken Isles similar to when it moved to Crystalsong Forest for Wrath of the Lich King, but will remain largely unchanged except for likely changes to the Underbelly. Northrend will still have Dalaran for those leveling around there. * There was lots of media coverage about the supposed "leak" of Legion's release date being on or before September 21, 2016, but it seems strange that a leak would be on a pre-order advertising banner on the official site for weeks after BlizzCon 2015. References See also ;Alpha * Raylan13's Legion Alpha: Dalaran blog * Patch 7.0.1 ;BlizzCon 2015 * World of Warcraft: Legion - World and Content Overview section of Fandyllic's BlizzCon 2015 Day 1 evolving blog * World of Warcraft: Legion - Game Systems section of Fandyllic's BlizzCon 2015 Day 2 evolving blog * World of Warcraft: Legion - Q&A section of Fandyllic's BlizzCon 2015 Day 2 evolving blog * Design Team Dev Q&A - Matt Goss section of Fandyllic's BlizzCon 2015 Day 2 evolving blog ;Other * Expansion 6 * Legion portal * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion Collector's Edition * World of Warcraft: Legion Digital Deluxe Edition External links ;Legion pre-purchase/pre-order ; USD 69.99 DIGITAL DELUXE EDITION}} ; EUR 59.99 DIGITAL DELUXE EDITION}} ;DBs ;Guides ;Alpha/Beta news ;News Legion Category:World of Warcraft expansions